Please, Let Me
by Elizabeauty
Summary: There's a certain someone who wants to show Ashley, that she's worth more than she realizes. ONE SHOT


**Please, Let Me**

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

I watch her talking to Craig. She acts so happy, so wonderfully happy. Like nothing in the world could go wrong. But, I can tell it's an act. She knows deep down there's something wrong. She knows he's not being true to her. I remember a conversation I accidentally overheard...

_"Craig..." she moans into his ear._

_They're getting intimate. She nuzzles at his neck. I can see her nose twitch a little, she's smelling his neck. ...That look on her face. She stops and looks him in the eyes._

_"What's wrong?" he asks._

_"You... You smell like perfume." she glances at his neck, where the scent of perfume had been. "And... There's..." she takes a closer look. "Make-up... On your shirt."_

_"Oh well, I uh... Joey! I mean, Caitlin! She accidentally brushed her lip against my shirt when she folded it, and her perfume must have rubbed off on it."_

_A lie._

_"Ah!" she says, puting on a smile. "Okay then."_

_I can tell it's a fake smile._

_He begins to kiss her again, trying to get the intamicy back. She pushes him away._

_"We should uh... Get going before we get caught."_

_I walk away, before I myself get caught by her._

I know she didn't believe it. She knows it's a lie. Why does she stay with him? I don't get it, he's just a dirty liar. A dirty, rotten, sticking liar.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

God. If you were mine, you'd never have to worry about me cheating on you. You deserve better, and I know it. I'd come back to you, every day, I'd treat you right. I'd by you all the bling you want. Money's not a matter. If you want it, you've got it. Yeah, I know, love don't cost a thing, but if you were mine, I'd want to spoil you. You deserve good things, like diamonds. You deserve so much better than Craig.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

If you were mine, I'd be able to give you everything. _Everything_. I wish you'd choose me. At least one more time. That's all we'd need. One last time of you choosing me over everyone. We'd be perfect. Just like we once were.

I could show you true love again.

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

You could have anybody. But you don't realize it do you? He keeps bringing you down. Down to believe he's the only one who could love you so much. Yeah... He loves you enough to go around screwing the school slut, behind your back.

You're _beautiful_. But you don't realize that either, do you? I've heard the way you talk about your looks. You're wrong. You're not just another ugly girl. People actually stop and stare at you when you walk by. I know I do.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

Come on, let me show you how wonderful you are. Just like all those years ago. You remember how happy you were? When you were with me? Remember blowing up those condoms? Remember that time we went to the pier? You gotta remember at least a little.

You remember all the other songs you wrote? You knew it right then that you'd be a star. You always wanted to be. What happened? You were almost there.

If you were mine, I'd support you fully. I'd pay for anything, I'd do anything. I'd lug around your stuff, everywhere. Everynight I'd do anything you needed. Anything at all, just to keep you happy.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...  
You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

I walk up to you shyly, I feel so nervous. I don't know why... Maybe it's from us not talking in so long.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

I tightly wrap my arms around you. I can't think of any words to express myself. I have to show it with actions. I pull you as close as I can, and I whipser in your ear...

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

"Please, let me love you."

* * *

A/N: Okkies... I did not realize that this was done. I thought it was another one, that I was just waiting to finish... Anyways, I ship the Jash relationship. Jimmy and Ashley were cute together! So yeah... Reviews?  



End file.
